


All she had left

by fallenangel32



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), Post-All That Remains, Protective Fenris, Sad Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel32/pseuds/fallenangel32
Summary: Fenris is very worried about Hawke after her mother dies in her arms.





	All she had left

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, my first published story.

They had just left the foundry where they had found Hawke's mother and the madman that murdered her. Hawke herself, was being uncharacteristically quiet and thoughtful. It was unsettling, to say the very least.

The others turned away shortly, to enter The Hanged Man, as usual, which left Hawke and himself, walking alone to Hightown. Aveline had assured Hawke that she would personally see that Leandra's remains be removed from the foundry and prepared for burial. As soon as they reached the front door of her mansion, she simply whispered "Goodnight, Fenris." and entered her house without another word or gesture.

He was concerned about her apparent calm, so he decided to wait outside of her manor, for a short while, in case she might need assistance. Shortly after she entered, he heard raised voices, a voice he could clearly recognize as belonging to her uncle, Gamlen, yelling at her that it was her fault that Leandra was dead, that mages like the one that killed her mother, and as she herself was, needed to be locked up. He simply continued ranting, and raving for some time, while she simply appeared to listen. 

He decided to enter the house as silently as he could, standing in the shadows near the entryway, so as to remain unseen. Gamlen screamed at her that if she had been born normal, like Carver, her mother would still be alive. She quietly responded, "You're right Uncle, I deserve to be alone, after all, everyone I love, either leaves me, or dies."  
Shortly after she spoke these words, Gamlen stomped out of the library and out of the mansion. After a while he heard her ask one of her servants to prepare a bath for her, the house grew quiet very quickly, when she was apparently taking her bath. Orana called her for supper afterwards, which she politely refused, saying that she was going to try to sleep, instead. 

After her servants had retired, he decided to check up on her, in her room, finding the room very cold and dark, he felt his heart clench in fear, thinking she may have harmed herself in a desperate bid to lessen the pain from losing the last member of her family. His fears proved irrational, when he found her, lying on the bed, clutching her pillow tightly, her thick blonde hair haphazardly strewn about the pillow and in her eyes, shivering from the cold she must feel, not only from the room, but the immense loss.  
He went to her side, sitting down on her bed, slowly, running gentle fingers across her jaw, and whispered, "I don't know what to say, but I am here." But she remained yet still and silent. He brushed the hair back from her face, only to see tears pouring from her eyes, not a single sound escaped her, not a sob, nor a tremble of her shoulders, simply tears soaking in to her pillow. His heart clenched once again at the raw, unmasked pain he saw in her eyes. Looking down at her, he made up his mind, removing his chest piece, he lied down next to her, gathered her into his arms, kissed her gently and simply held her until her breathing changed and she had fallen asleep. 

Unable to help himself, he tightened his arms about her, and whispered, "Once I am truly free, I will claim you as mine."

She awoke several hours later to the feel of arms wrapped tightly about her, she felt nervous, as she could remember nothing after her Uncle storming out, but as she turned and saw hair the colour of moonlight on the pillow next to hers, she closed her eyes once again and, simply leaned into his touch. 

Once her grief was over, and his old master was gone. they would be together, she was certain of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for kudos! I honestly wasn't expecting any!


End file.
